GS Operation Torch
by Overdrive1
Summary: It's been a millenium since the events of Golden Sun Lost Ages, the secrets that were discovered by the crew have now been lost again to history. A young man recieves a call that will lead him all over Weyard to prevent the destruction of the world.
1. The Call

Disclaimer:

I don't own Golden Sun or any product of Camelot's. There is a reason why this site is called I might as well get started.

/----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Summary:

It's been a millenium since the events of Golden Sun Lost Ages, the secrets that were discovered by the crew have now been lost again to history. A young man recieves a call that will lead him all over Weyard to prevent the destruction of the world.

/----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Golden Sun: Operation Torch

Chapter 1: The Call

/----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside a room of the Mars Lighthouse a pale woman and man laid dying before a brown haired man. They both weakly looked at the man. "Please hurry…" the woman struggled to finish her sentence, "If I can just see the light of the beacon, I'll know I haven't died in vain."

The brown haired man looked at her dying partner as he handed him a red orb of some sort. "We're counting on you…" With that the room morphed into the world of Weyard and faded into darkness with the sounds of people screaming in agony.

Erik Choma awoke from his nightmare. The phone next to his bed was ringing. Dazed, he picked up the receiver.

"Hello?"

"I'm looking for Erik Choma," a man's voice said.

Choma sat up in his empty bed and tried to clear his mind. "You're… speaking to him." He squinted at his digital clock. It was 5:15 A.M.

"I must see you immediately."

"Who is this?"

"My name is Kraden Albrektech. I'm a researcher of Architectural ruins."

"Excuse me?" Choma nearly falls off from bed as he tried getting up. "Are you sure you got the right Choma?"

"You're a person experienced on the field. I-"

"Do you know what time is it?"

"I apologize. But you're the only one available to take up this assignment. I can't discuss it on the phone."

A groan escaped from Choma's lips. Another job assigned to him just before he can get a good night's rest. One of these days the lack of sleep can make him go insane or die. This was getting too old fast.

"How'd you get this number?" Choma politely replied, honestly he wanted to find this guy and throw his body into a deep crevice and leave him there to rot.

"Contacts."

Choma now added mysterious contacts into the list of dumping bodies into a crevice.

"I need to see you," the kaller insisted. "I'll pay you well."

Now Choma was getting mad. "I'm sorry, but I really-"

"If you leave immediately, you can get here by-"

"I'm not going the F anywhere! It's five o'clock in the morning!" Choma hung up and collapsed back in bed. He closed his eyes and tried to fall back asleep. It was no use. The dream was emblazoned in his mind. Reluctantly, he got up and went to the kitchen.

Erik Choma wandered barefoot through his deserted Valian home and drank his morning drink – a mug of Coffee. It was still dark inside the kitchen so he turned on the lights.

As Choma sat on a wooden chair and savored the warmth of coffee and its caffeine flavor, a picture frame located on a table in the next room caught his attention. The picture contained a Man and woman at their late thirties and two children, a boy and a girl. He looked on at the picture. _I should probably give the family a call when I have a chance,_ he thought, remembering the day he left his family to personally live his own life.

Though he doesn't acknowledge this a lot, plenty of girls have been saying he looks very handsome with brown tied hair, a lot more when it's left down freely. At the age of twenty-one he's encountered a lot of girls and women that wanted to be his girlfriend or more but he just smiled and said to all of them to just be friends.

His family and friends always viewed him to be antisocial since he didn't talk that much. It's not that he didn't want to talk; it's that he's always busy which required plenty of work than talking.

Choma then turned his attention to the small sandbox next to the picture. He held out his hand and closed his fingers making it into a fist. Out from the sandbox came a similar hand made of sand examined it. The sooner he released the grip of his hand the sooner the sand hand disappeared back into the box. He grinned. Choma has been practicing his psyenergy since the first day he learned how to use it, mainly ground based. If he had enough practice he can shape the whole world to his making, but decided against it.

As Choma sat alone, he absently gazed out into the darkness; the silence of his home was shattered again, this time by the sound of his cell phone. Too exhausted to be annoyed, Choma can only smirk.

_Who the Hell can it be this time?_ He thought. He went over to the table and picked it up.

"Choma speaking."

"It's unlike you to turn down an assignment." A male voice said

"Pierce. What is it about?" Choma has worked with his partner on various assignments.

"I can't talk about it unless you decide to take up the assignment."

"Can there be a day when our assignments aren't this confidential?" Choma asked.

"Not when there's secrets still out there." Pierce replied

"Ha ha, like your age?"

"That was uncalled for," Pierce always avoided the topic of his age, "so are you in or not?"

Choma figured since he wasn't going to sleep anytime soon he might as well sign up for his latest assignment. "I'm in. Tell me where I'm supposed to show up."

"Just call this number immediately."

"Okay."

Pierce gave him the number before hanging up.

Choma sat back down on the chair, taking a little more time to relax. He then dialed number he was given.

"I guess your partner was able to convince you."

"Yes. Would you care to explain?"

"Little. I'll only say I'm looking for people experienced on the field." There was a pause. "This is a matter we can not discuss on the phone. My lab is only an hour away from Vale."

Chamo stood there in the livingroom silently and mentally recalled what he had agreed to; another dangerous assignment.

"It's urgent." The voice pressured

Chamo's eyes were closed, temporarily getting a moments rest. His line of work has always required a lot of time and energy when he took on a various assignments - sneaking, heavy combat, escort, extraction, and demolitions. – He sighed and realized he won't get a good rest any time soon.

"I have taken the liberty to have someone take you there," the voice said "it's best that you get there as soon as possible."

Chamo felt his mouth go dry. _An hour's travel..._

"Please forgive me," the voice said. "I need you here."

Everything became quiet again Choma shook his head. _The pay better d well be worth it._

"You win," he said. "Tell me where to go so I can meet this person."

/----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is just the beginning of the story. Prologue and Chapter 2 is still in progress.


	2. The Trip

Disclaimer:

I don't own Golden Sun so stop pestering me about it.

After finishing Lost Ages and a cousin, who's been bugging me to make a story, based somewhere around a millennium later, I decided to pick up the pen and take another shot at actually completing a story.

Geez… Where does a guy go for inspiration? Great writers, Family Guy, and Simon Cal. Nah, the support of anyone would do just fine, even if it's anonymous.

/-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Golden Sun: Operation Torch

Chapter 2: The Trip

/-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Erik Choma's MX-026 tore out of the Vale's underground tunnels and emerged at the western side of the mountains where the road ends in a muddy path near a forest. Since the path was too narrow and muddy, he got off the motorcycle and proceeded on foot. After a hundred yards or so the path ended at a clearing.

A blond haired man in a green military fatigues stood waiting at the center of the clearing, looking bored. "Erik Choma?" he called. "There was something about the guy Choma couldn't put his finger on.

"That's me," Choma said, putting a hand in his pocket while the other hung at his side.

"About time," the man said. "I was about to leave. Please come to the center of the field."

As he approached the center, Choma felt a little uneasy. It felt like someone was watching him. Assuming what to expect he had chosen his usual clothing attire - brown hiking boots, tan jeans, black shirt, and green vest. If anything were to go down he thought of the Desert Eagle hidden behind his green vest.

The man seemed to sense Choma's insecurity. "Don't worry about this place is completely secure."

"I doubt that," Chamo replied. _Last time I did something like this I had to fight my way out of an ambush._

When Choma stopped three feet from where the guide was standing the man closed his eyes and meditated. _Reveal._

Choma stood stood there as everything except the grassy center turned dark as the grass turned grey before being replaced with a stone circle with strange symbols on it. The graystone beneath them was big, about 30 feet in diameter. Its runic symbols are those of an ancient civilization long past.

"What is it?"

"It's a teleport pad. Haven't you seen these in the history books?" The guide asked.

"No, the history books didn't have any teleport pads."

"That's right."

"What is?" Not catching what he just said.

"Never mind," the guy opens his eyes. "Any way, keep your hands and feet within the pad and enjoy your trip through Gaiaxes (Gai-axes) Gate."

"Where will it take me?"

"Nothing to worry about, it'll take you over there."

"That does not sound assuring."

"Don't worry about it." The guide laughed. _Teleport_.

It felt as if Choma's body was tearing itself apart. The outside burned with the intensity of the sun while the insides we're as cold as ice. This would continue on for the next hour or so.

Fifty-two minutes had passed when a smoking Erik Choma collapsed at the end of the teleport trip on top of another teleport pad. The feeling of burning on the outside and freezing on the inside was downright discomforting. He began to shake off the discomforting feeling.

"Welcome to Gaiaxes base," the man said, just shaking off the effects of traveling through time and space.

Choma continued to shake off the feeling.

"The effects of going through a teleport pad will wear away soon," the man said as he walked through a set of doors.

Choma gave a wan nod and followed.

A few researchers scurried to the next room to examine the pad. The guide escorted Choma to a black Hummer in the parking area connecting to a three dark tunnels. Moments later they were speeding down the pavement that would go as far as the tunnels would allow.

Choma looked calmly as the guide pushed the speedometer over 100 miles per hour. _This guy must be in a hurry for something._ He thought before closing his eyes in the speeding vehicle.

Several minutes down the road the jeep hit a speed bump which knocked Choma out of his dreamless state.

"For a hidden base we're like a small city," the guide said. "Not just arms, and labs. We've got supermarkets, a hospital, libraries, and even a cinema."

Choma nodded blankly and looked around the tunnel. Whatever darkness the tunnel displayed earlier was soon replaced with an aqua colored light.

"The base is a combination of both an underground and water base," the guide said.

"Where is it located?"

"Beneath the waters of Proxian Sea."

"Are the Proxians aware of this base?"

"Only some and it's best to leave it that way."

Choma nodds his head as the guide slows the vehicle down to a halt next to reinforced sentry booth.

Choma read the sign. _No identification equals arrest._ He shrugged. "Looks like I don't have an ID."

"Don't worry about it we have taken the liberty of making you an ID card before you got here." The guide said as he handed the guard two IDs, one for Choma and the other for the guide. The sentry ran both through an electronic authentication device. The machine flashed green. He passes the cards back

"Welcome to Gaixes base, Mr. Choma."

The hummer shot off again, accelerating another 200 yards around a sweeping rotary that led to the base's main entrance. Looming before them was a pyramidal structure of glass, steel, and marble. Choma was intrigued by the building's architectural design. Currently this was not the time to admire buildings.

"Is this the place?" Choma asked as the vehicle halted quite suddenly

The driver did not answer. He was apparently leaning forward, probably checking that he did not hit something.

"VAN! What the hell!" Choma looked around to see who was it but didn't see anyone.

"Gary, what is it?" Van said in an uncaring manner as guy with red hair just appeared out of no where next to Van.

"You could have killed me!" Gary said waving a threatening fist at Van.

"There's a rule here saying don't wear black at night, you're just asking for it."

Before Gary could even throw a punch Van quickly aimed an open palm at him. A strong wind picked up and pushed Gary hard into the wall rendering him unconscious. "This is your stop. The guy in charge of this place will meet you at this entrance," he points at the old guy with a cane in hand.

Choma stepped from the vehicle.

The man with the cane approached Choma and offered a clammy hand. "Mr. Choma? We spoke on the phone. My name is Kraden Albrektech."

/-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue and chapter three now in progress

Read and Review, later.


End file.
